1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting racks and more particularly to a novel rack for supporting equipment on the top of a conventional piano and which includes adjustments for tilt and overhang of the mounted equipment with respect to the piano and the player.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the music industry today, additional keyboards or equipment is required in close proximity and in convenient location with respect to the performer. For example, in the field of pianos, additional keyboards and/or amplifiers or music racks are desirably to be located on the top of the piano so that the performer can readily reach the equipment during the performance.
Difficulties and problems are encountered when employing conventional pianos because of the inherent design wherein the design includes a top portion which is of a rounded configuration and usually made of a rather thin plastic material. A heavy second keyboard or musical device when placed on the top of the piano portion has a tendency to deform the plastic top and cause permanent damage. Also, the rounded plastic top presents a very unstable surface for a second keyboard or other equipment, especially when the keyboard is placed in a comfortable playing position with respect to the performer.
Furthermore, another problem exists due to the induction of hum or other spurious noises when a second keyboard is placed on the plastic top of the conventional rounded top piano. The undesired noise is directly related to the proximity and mounting means by which the second keyboard or other equipment is carried on the rounded top.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel mounting means for carrying suitable keyboard or other musical equipment on the top of a conventional rounded piano which may be readily adjusted for tilt and overhang to provide convenient reach and utilization by a performer.